MY LOVE
by OliYunjae
Summary: Yunho berbuat nekad karena obsesinya terhadap Jaejoong. YUNJAE ! ONESHOOT ! END ! Newbie- Oline


**Title : MY LOVE****  
****Writer : Oline ****  
****Pair : Yunjae****  
****Cast : YunjaeMin, doong wook (hanya sebut nama)****  
****Genre : Family, romance, lil bit NC dan sad,Mpreg****  
Disclamimer : This Stoory purely mine but Yunjae not mine.**

**Warning !****  
****IT'S BOYS LOVE ! BOYSxBOYS ! SO,IF DON'T LIKE IT,JUST DON'T READ IT ! GAJE !**** TYPO !**

**  
****:::YUNJAE:::**

_"Andwaeeeee ! Jangan, tolong !,"__  
_

___"Kau n-nikmat..ahhh.."__  
_

. 

**Jae POV****  
**

Kehidupanku..awalnya sangat menyenangkan.

Hidup bersama kedua orang tuaku,serta tunanganku bernama Kim Doong Wook. Namun, semenjak hadirnya diri'nya'...

Semua telah berubah.

Lelaki itu..lelaki yang harus aku akui sangat tampan dengan tega'nya ia menghancurkan seluruh hidupku.

Karena rasa cintanya yang gila serta obsesinya terhadapku, ia tega memperkosa dan membuat diriku kini mengandung bayinya dirahimku.

Aku menangis waktu itu, karena dirinya kini aku harus rela menikah dengannya dan membatalkan seluruh rencana pernikahanku dengan Doong Wook. Pria itu, rasa benciku sungguh besar padanya..

_Pria brengsek itu,Jung Yunho..__  
_  
**POV END****  
**

. 

"My boo.."

Yunho,lelaki tampan itu menghampiri istrinya yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan pandangan lurus dan kosong kedepan.

Pria itu tidak dapat membutakan matanya, ia tahu bahwa kenyataannya Jaejoong begitu benci padanya. Namun, rasa cinta Yunho yang teramat besar pada lelaki cantik itu membuat Yunho tidak perduli.

Asal Jaejoong kini menjadi miliknya, semua rasa benci Jaejoong padanya'pun akan diterimanya dengan ikhlas.

"Aku membencimu Yun.."

"Aku tahu.."

"Hmm..hh."

Sebenci-benci Jaejoong pada Yunho,namun ia tidak lupa bahwa ia kini adalah seorang istri. Tentu ia harus siap melayani Yunho kapanpun.

Begitupun yang diajarkan ibunya dulu sebelum ia menikah.

Yunho perlahan menyingkapkan baju tidur tipis yang dikenakan istrinya itu dan mencium seluruh dada putih bak mutiara yang tersaji dihadapannya, Yunho tidak akan pernah berhenti mengagumi segala keindahan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam, ia memang mendesah, namun ia merasa sedih kini bukan Doong Wook yang selalu ia teriakan namanya, hanya nama Jung Yunho'lah yang sekarang selalu keluar dari mulut mungilnya sewaktu tubuh indahnya dijamah.

"Nghh.."

Yunho merebahkan tubuh itu dengan hati-hati dan mulai menciumi seluruh tubuh indah yang sudah ia lucuti pakaiannya itu. Semua area tubuh Jaejoong tidak luput dari jangkauan bibir seksi berbentuk hatinya.

"Ngghh..Yunhooo.."

Jaejoong mencengkram rambut pria tampan itu kala bibir Yunho menyedot puting susunya dengan sensual, membuat Jaejoong seakan ikut tersedot kedalam kenikmatan yang dibuat oleh suaminya itu.

"..hiks..ahh.." 

.

. 

Kedua tubuh manusia itu bersatu, mencari akan adanya suatu kenikmatan besar yang ingin mereka raih.

Yunho terus menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan lembut kedalam tubuh Jaejoong sambil sesekali menyeka dengan lembut titik krystal kesedihan yang membasahi pipi istrinya.

"Annghh.."

"J-jaehh.."

"Yunhooo.."

"AKH.."

Basah dan lengket. Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dalam sesaat setelah ia dan istrinya mengeluarkan cairan mereka bersama-sama, meresapi betapa nikmatnya orgasme yang mereka lalui.

"Cintai aku Jae..disini, sekarang ada buah cinta kita."

"..."

"Kumohon Jae..untuk dirinya,"

Yunho mengusap perut Jaejoong lembut dimana janin berusia 3 bulan kini tumbuh disana. Ia menatap mata bulat Jaejoong seolah memohon, namun pria cantik itu sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Yang ada hanya air mata yang kini mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Yunho maklum, ia tahu. Terlampau sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk menerima pria brengsek seperti dirinya. 

.

. 

"Akhhhhh..Yunn. Sakitttt.."

"Sabar sayang..aku percaya kau pasti bisa."

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang kini berteriak histeris merasakan begitu sakit kontraksi diperutnya.

Yunho menangis, sungguh ia sangat sakit melihat seseorang yang begitu ia cintai itu kini berjuang menahan rasa sakit karena mau melahirkan.

Yunho berdiri dalam diam saat istrinya itu kini dibawa kedalam ruang operasi setelah diberikan obat bius.

"Kuatlah..Jae." 

.

. 

**AFTER****  
**

"Hai baby.."

Yunho merasakan sangat bahagia menghampiri dirinya, kini putra yang sangat nantikan telah lahir dari rahim istri yang begitu ia cintai.

Ia mencium pipi gembil putranya yang masih belum dapat membuka matanya itu kemudian melirik Jaejoong yang hanya diam memandangi dirinya, Yunho dapat melihat jejak air mata tersisa dipipi Jaejoong. Mungkinkah, Jaejoong menangis ?

"Kau kenapa, sayang?,"

"..."

"Kumohon,jawab aku.."

Jaejoong tetap diam, matanya menelusuri wajah Yunho dan bayi yang kini berada digendongan suaminya itu. Dia diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya membelakangi putranya dan sang suami.

Yunho hanya dapat tersenyum kecut, ia sadar. Jaejoong terlalu membencinya dan mungkin juga ia kini membenci putra mereka'kan ?

Ia melirik putra mungilnya yang sudah menguap dengan gaya lucu, ia mengusap pipi halus itu. Tersadar, Yunho menghela nafas saat merasa air matanya menggenang dipelupuknya.

_'Baby, Umma'mu mungkin butuh waktu..'__  
_

.

. 

**1 bulan kemudian****  
**

"Oakkk..Oaaakkkk.."

Yunho tampak kelabakan menenangkan putra kecilnya yang terus-terusan menangis tiada henti sejak semalam. Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang diam memandangi dirinya dari atas tangga.

Sudah 1 bulan ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ingin menggendong atau memeluk putra mereka, dan itu tentu sangat menyakiti hati Yunho. Namun, Yunho mencoba untuk paham bahwa Jaejoong masih sakit hati padanya.

"Oaaakkk..oaaaakkkk.."

"Tenanglah baby appa..ssttt.."

Yunho sudah merasa lelah sejujurnya, bayinya terus menangis tanpa henti dan ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang. 

_Tes__  
_

Tanpa Yunho sadari, air mata menetes mengenai jemari mungil bayinya. Ia menangis, ia terlalu lelah. 

"Oakkkk..oakkk.."

"Please-huk..jangan-huk..menangis baby.."

Yunho mendekap tubuh mungil bayinya dengan erat berharap bayi mungil itu berhenti menangis. Bahkan saat akan disusui menggunakan botol susupun anaknya tidak mau. 

**Grep****  
**

Yunho membuka matanya saat merasa tangan seseorang meraih tubuh mungil bayinya, Yunho mendongak dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini mendekap bayi itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ssst..baby umma, uljima ne ? Ssst.."

Bayi itu mengerjap lucu dan berhenti menangis, seolah-olah ia sadar bahwa orang yang tengah mendekapnya kini adalah ibunya.

Yunho masih diam, ia merasakan kebahagiaan saat itu juga sewaktu melihat Jaejoong dengan lembut menggendong dan menyentuh bayinya.

'Terima kasih Jae,' 

.

. 

"Hiksss..hik.."

Yunho yang sudah akan tertidur tersadar saat mendengar suara tangisan lirih disampingnya. Pria tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati tubuh istrinya bergetar hebat.

Dengan cepat Yunho berbalik dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kini dipenuhi dengan air mata.

"Jae..kenapa?,"

"Hiks..Yunh.."

"Kenapa eum?,"

Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa, namun pria cantik dengan cepat memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya dan menangis dilekukan leher Yunho. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

"D-doong wook meninggal Yunh..hiks."

"Di-dia bu-bunuh diriiii..hiksss.."

Yunho mengerti akan perasaan Jaejoong, namun ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia memejamkan matanya dan balas memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Biarlah istrinya menumpahkan segala kesedihannya sekarang.

"Sen-hiks..sentuh aku Yunh..hiks.."

"Jae.."

"Please..sentuh aku..hiks."

Yunho hanya mampu terdiam saat Jaejoong meraih tangannya dan meletakkan tangan lebarnya diatas dada pria cantik itu. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong sangat butuh dirinya saat ini.

Yunho melirik box bayi yang tak jauh dari ranjang mereka, dimana bayi kecil mereka tengah tertidur didalam sana.

"Pleasee..hiks."

Yunho tersadar kemudian kembali menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya meremas dada pria itu serta menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Hmmmpp.." 

.

. 

"Ahhh..hiks.."

"Jaehhh.."

"Hiksss..aaaaahhh..l  
_  
__'Keluarkanlah semua kesedihanmu Jae..aku suamimu'__  
_  
Yunho hanya mampu berkata didalam hatinya, ia tahu mungkin semua ucapannya takkan mampu membuat Jaejoong kembali bahagia.

Ia hanya lelaki brengsek yang sudah merenggut seluruh kebahagiaannya dan Yunho menerima semua itu, ia terima jika Jaejoong begitu membencinya.

_'Maafkan aku Jae.'__  
_

.

. 

"Waaa..baby umma."

"Mmaaaaa..mmaaaa.."

Yunho hanya tersenyum ketika melihat istrinya yang kini tengah 'menyusui' putra kecil mereka. Entah sejak kapan, Jaejoong kini sudah mulai dapat menerima dirinya dan bayi mereka yang sekarang berusia hampir 3 bulan.

"Yunnie.."

Yunho tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong lalu duduk disampingnya. Yunho bahagia, ia bahagia ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan begitu mesra seperti sekarang.

"Uri Minnie sedang menyusu boo ?,"

"Ne..dia bahkan sudah beberapa kali mengigitku Yun."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir tipis seksinya sambil menoleh kearah Yunho.

Kedua mata indah mereka saling bertemu, menampilkan betapa indahnya mata mereka masing. Yunho terdiam, ia menatap seluruh permukaan wajah Jaejoong dan perlahan mendekatkan wajah kearah Jaejoong dan mencium bibir tipis itu dengan lembut.

"Hhmmp.."

Jaejoong menerima, pria cantik menutup kedua mata indahnya saat bibir suaminya bergerak melumat bibirnya dengan mesra.

Jaejoong juga tidak tahu, sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai semua sentuhan Yunho. Membuat hatinya menghangat dan bahagia saat itu juga.

Yunho mulai terbawa suasana, pria tampan itu perlahan mulai menggerakkan tangannya kebelakang dan mulai menyusupkan tangannya kebawah kaos tipis milik Jaejoong dan mengusap pinggul sensitif pria itu.

"Hhhh.."

Yunho mulai bernafsu, pria tampan itu seakan terhipnotis oleh pesona keindahan pria cantik itu. Perlahan, ia mulai menciumi seluruh area leher Jaejoong dari belakang sedangkan salah satu tangannya makin menyusup kedalam dan meremas-remas dada kanan Jaejoong dengan sensual.

"Hhh..Y-Yuuun."

"Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya keras, ia tidak tahan dengan semua belaian lembut dan memabukan Yunho dibagian tubuh sensitifnya.  
Hingga..

"Mmmmaaaaa..mmaaaa.."

"Eh ?,"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan, namun kemudian sama-sama bersemua merah. Mereka ternyata baru sadar masih ada bayi mereka yang asyik menyusu didada Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha.."

Dan sama-sama tertawa bahagia. 

.

. 

Yunho berdiri dibalkon kamar mereka merasakan hembusan angin mengenai wajah tampannya. Tanpa ia sadari kini sosok istrinya berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan.. 

**'Grep'****  
**

Memeluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang.

"Yunnie.."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Jaejoong yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Changmin sudah tidur ?,"

"Eum..dia tidur sangat nyenyak setelah puas mengigiti putingku hingga merah."

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung besar Yunho mencoba mencari kehangatan bagi tubuhnya.

"Yun.."

"Hmm.."

"Kau tau, aku dulu sangat membencimu.."

"Aku tahu Jae..bahkan aku sangat tahu.."

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak kemudian bergerak menyusup kedepan tubuh Yunho dan memandangi wajah tampan Yunho.

"Kau percaya, Cinta pada pandangan pertama ?,"

"Ya, aku sangat percaya. Buktinya aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu saat aku pertama kali melihatmu."

"Dimana ?,"

"Ditaman bunga waktu kau berkencan dengan Doong Wook."

Jaejoong terdiam, tentu saja ia ingat moment itu. Itu adalah waktu Doong Wook melamar dirinya.

"Yunh, awalnya aku sangat membencimu. Rasanya hatiku tertutup rapat untuk bisa menerimamu.."

"..namun, kau tahu. Aku melihat wajah tampanmu saat mengurus Changmin dulu..ketika ia tidak berhenti menangis. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak tak karuan..aku..aku.."

Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat, wajah cantiknya memerah sempurna menambah kesan cantik yang sudah ada pada dirinya.

"..aku..aku jatuh cinta padamu, pria brengsekku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu.."

Jaejoong berjinjit pelan sambil mencengkram kerah baju Yunho dan menyatukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir hati pria itu tidak ia hiraukan kini suaminya yang tengah melebarkan matanya tidak percaya itu.

"J-jinjja ?,"

"Eum.."

Yunho tersenyum kemudian menangkup pipi pria manis yang merupakan istrinya itu dan mencium bibirnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Saranghae..saranghae..Jae !,"

"Nadooooo..kyaaaaaa~,"

Jaejoong berteriak saat tubuhnya diangkat dengan gaya bride style oleh suaminya.

Oh, biarkan mereka menikmati malam penuh cinta mereka.

.

.  
.

"Ummaaaaa !,"

"Nghh..ahhh.."

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah bermesraan diatas ranjang merasa terganggu mendengar teriakan anak mereka dari lantai bawah.

"Ahhkk..Yunh. Sebentarrr.."

Jaejoong berusaha mendorong wajah Yunho yang tengah mengemut putingnya dengan begitu bersemangat.

Yunho mengeluh pelan sebelum akhirnya dengan tidak rela melepaskan bibirnya dari nipple Jaejoong yang memerah.

Jaejoong segera bangkit kemudian duduk dipinggiran ranjang sambil merapikan rambut serta baju V neck tipisnya yang berantakan. Ia melirik suaminya yang kini duduk dengan bersandar dikepala ranjang sambil membaca buku.

.  
.

"Pokoknya appa tidak boleh lagi membuat umma hamilllllll~,"

"Waeyo Minnie ah ?,"

Jaejoong hanya diam menatap putra sulungnya yang sudah berdiri didepan kamarnya dan sang suami. Tidak terasa kini usia Changmin sudah 18 tahun dan ia sudah akan masuk universitas sekarang.

"Changmin sudah cukup punya 5 dongsaeng umma ! Jadi, katakan pada appa, pakailah pengaman !,"

Jaejoong hanya terperangah menatap punggung Changmin yang sudah menjauh bergabung dengan kelima dongsaengnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kamar mereka.

Benar juga kata Changmin,lagipula Jaejoong sudah lelah terus-terusan menghadapi operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi-bayi mereka.

Jaejoong menoleh sebentar kedalam kamar dan menatap sang suami sebelum akhirnya berteriak cukup keras.

"YUNNIE ! KITA PAKAI PENGAMAN MULAI SEKARANG !," 

___'..Mungkin..jarak antara bahagia dan kesedihan itu sangat dekat ?'___

_'..Sehingga aku dapat dengan mudah meraih kebahagianku didalam dirimu.'_

**FIN**

**Note : terima kasih untuk mereview di ff saya dan sudah bersedia membaca ff abal saya. *bow*. ff ini termasuk ff lama yang saya post kembali disini, saya harap teman2 semua bisa menikmatinya walau masih banyak kekurangan didalam ff ini,termasuk typo yang tidak bisa saya hilangkan. Terima kasih juga untuk setiap dukungannya, itu sungguh berarti untuk saya.**

**Fb : Caroline Febriana Inka**

**Twit : carolineinka**

**Last,**

**Review please**


End file.
